


Standing Right Infront Of You

by SparkGoddess



Series: Songs About Us [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess





	Standing Right Infront Of You

I knew that this wasn't a good idea. I'd ended up in the personal gym trying to work out the want that I felt every time I saw Benedict. I ran on the treadmill, headphones in my ears as I tried not to think about the way that white shirt hugged his body.

Nope, not thinking about those veins in his arms and hands. My tongue ran over my teeth as I pictured licking every single vein I could find and make him beg me to stop or to let him fuck me. Those thoughts were not going thru my head right now.

They weren't making me run faster, causing me to pant or making me wish I was beneath him as he thrust in and out of me. No. No impure thoughts here.

The treadmill stopped and I gripped the rails as I let out slow breaths. My eyes closed as the scene ran in my head. We were friends. Just that, nothing else.

It hadn't started out like this. We'd meet thru mutual friends and had been friends now for over a year. Sure, I'd noticed how handsome he was when I first met him but his goofy side had shaken all those thoughts away.

I felt like he was the first guy I could be myself around. He got my stupid jokes and laughed at them most of the time. He understood my random references and shared his passions with me which inspired me to find my own. He was unlike any other man I'd meet.

This is why I knew this would end badly. There was a party being thrown and Benedict had asked me to be his date. He'd done it with a flourish of his hands and bowed. I'd laughed and said yes without actually thinking about what I'd just agreed to.

He'd beamed and hugged me before he told me that it was a black tie event of some sort and I tried not to let the panic I felt inside show. We were going on a date.. as friends but it was just him and me in an unfamiliar setting.

I needed to buy a dress, shoes, maybe new underwear in case. My eyes snapped open, fingers gripping the rails tighter. I was beyond fucked and I knew it. Tonight was the night and he'd be over in a few hours to pick me up. I needed to shower and try on my new dress.

"You can do this. It'll be fine" I said to myself as I walked out of the gym and up to my apartment. I pulled my clothes off before stepping into my shower. I sighed as the hot water ran down my body. The tension in my shoulders loosed a bit and I was grateful. Benedict noticed almost everything before I even said it. He'd hug me or make a silly face that had me laughing and feeling instantly better.

I turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping the towel around my body before grabbing another and drying my hair. I stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later and looked at the dress laid out on my bed. It was black cocktail dress with a lace overlay knee length almost sleeveless. I ran my fingers over the material before I let my towel drop to the floor and slipped the dress on.

I walked over to the mirror and took a look at myself. The dress fit perfectly and hugged every curve of my body like it was made for it. I ran my fingers thru my hair and wondered what Benedict would wear.

I jumped when my doorbell rang out of nowhere. I frowned as I made my way towards the door. I wasn't expecting anyone this early. I unlocked the door, pulling it open and found Benedict standing there "Ben, what are you doing here?" I asked as I stepped back to let him in.

He walked in, rubbing the back of his neck which usually meant he was nervous about something "Sorry, I couldn't sit around and wait.." I closed the door and turned to him, catching his eyes as they ran up my body "You look beautiful" he said, sounding a bit breathless.

"It's the dress" I said, blushing slightly and moved to him, pulling on his tie "You look handsome" I said, smiling. He shook his head "No, it's you" he said, his voice going lower which made me swallow hard. He moved his hand to cup my cheek and I bit the inside of my lip as I looked into his eyes.

"Benedict.." I said as I watched the shade of his eyes change to something I'd never seen before. It was a look that I was sure I'd never see him send my direction. It was desire. His eyes moved over my face before he leaned in and kissed me.

I gasped at the feeling of his lips against mine before I reacted and kissed him back. My hands moved up his arms, wrapping around his shoulders before he tilted his head and we kissed. I lost every bit of the resolve I had left at that moment. I tangled my fingers into his hair as I kissed him deeply.

His hands cupped my face before moving down to my hips and he pulled me closer to him. It was getting harder to breath now so I pulled back a minute later, panting softly as he caressed his fingers over my hips "I must be dreaming. This can't be real" I said as I looked at his kiss swollen lips and his dark eyes.

"It's very real" Benedict said as he ran his hands up my body "Since I first met you I knew" My mouth felt open slightly at his admittion and I let out a sigh "God.. This whole time?" I asked and watched him nod. I huffed and then pushed his jacket off "We're not wasting another moment"

He smiled and kissed me again before his hands found the zipper to my dress and pulled it down. In a flash we were both down to our underwear and I guided him towards my bedroom. His hands ran over my body and I moaned "All of it's for you" I said as I guided his hands over to my bra. He licked his lips and I reached back, undoing it and letting it fall to the floor.

"I knew you'd be perfect" He leaned in and kissed at my breasts. I moved my hands to his shoulders, my nails digging into them as he licked at one of my nipples as I felt his fingers remove my underwear. He straighten after a few minutes and I was shaking. He pulled me in, kissing me again as he moved us to the bed.

I pulled back from the kiss and sat on the bed. He followed my lead and did the same. I knew him better than most men in the past but I still felt so vulnerable. He smiled and cupped my face in his hands "Stop over thinking this... Us" He said as he kissed me again.

We laid back on the bed, shifting up it before he moved on top of me. I felt the press of his hardness against me and I moaned out. I felt his hands guide my legs apart as he nestled between them. I looked into his eyes and watched as he touched me. I felt his fingers enter me one at a time, prepping me as his mouth latched onto my neck.

My fingers tangled in his hair as he found that spot inside that drove me over the edge. I trembled and then felt him slowly push into me. I could barely breathe as he pushed all the way inside. My eyes had closed tight as I focused on what has happening. He was inside me and nothing had ever felt as amazing as this did.

"Look at me" Benedict said as he kissed my cheek. My eyes opened slowly and I bit my lip as I looked up at him. He smiled at me before he started moving out then in. The rhythm he set was slow at first. My hands moved over his back as I let myself feel everything.

We kissed slow then fast, his pace matching the need that we both felt now. I scratched at his back as he shifted, hitting that spot inside over and over. My moans grew louder and louder, his mouth moved to my ear "I need you.. Always have" I dug my nails in back as he bit down on my neck and pushed me over the edge.

My body shook as his rhythm grew desperate, his breathing erratic as he thrust and he came inside me. I kissed at his face as he shook above me and ran my hands down his back to soothe him. We kissed before he pulled back and moved to lay on the bed.

I let out a breath and turned to look at him, his cheeks were flushed and he had a small smile on his face. He reached over one of his hands, stroking my damp skin before he pulled me close to him

"I'm going to need to take another shower" I said a few minutes later and he laughed as I got off the bed. I walked over to the bathroom door, his eyes on my body before he sat up "Do you mind If I join you?" He asked as he stood up and I shook my head before I grabbed his hand and lead him into the room.

There were 2 hours left before party and we were going to spend it making up for lost time.


End file.
